i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Orihara
|color2 = |Name = Hikaru Orihara |Kanji = 折原輝 |Roumaji = Orihara Hikaru |Aliases = Hikaru (Torahiko, Akio, Raku, Aoi, Tatsuomi) Hikaru-kun (Shiki, Toya, Futami, Momosuke) Hikarun (Kyosuke) Pikarin (Satsuki, Mutsuki) Blizzard Queen (Eva) Orihara (Akira) Hikaru-san (Li Chaoyang, Runa Kagurazaka) |Image = Orihara Hikaru Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "My name is Orihara Hikaru! I’m the poster child for modern day Venus!" |Gender = Male |Age = 20 |BT = O |Bday = May 25th |Height = 5'9" or 172 cm |Weight = 52 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Stage Appreciation, making sculptures |FFood = Beautiful things |LFood = Ugly things |CV = Matsuoka Yoshitsugu }} Hikaru Orihara (折原輝 Orihara Hikaru) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, which was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description He’s a narcissist that loves all beautiful things, including (and especially) himself. Ice sculptures are his forte/speciality, but he can also craft beautiful bronze statues quickly as well. He idolizes David, Michelangelo's masterpiece statue. His future dream is to join as a performer of the Takarazuka Revue, but it fell through when he was found out to be male at his audition, even though he was crossdressing. Since Raku Wakaouji is his childhood friend, he’s always relying on him. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** "I'm Orihara Hikaru! Becoming the fan of this beautiful me is a natural part of your destiny!! Now, shall we walk together toward that shining future?" * How did you become an idol? ** "An idol... that's right, that's the fate burdened onto me. Aah! This beautiful me is such a sinful man..." * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** "Raku and I are childhood friends. Raku often told me about my good points, that's why I really like him!" Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - GR Card= To Be Added. }} - X'mas Scout = - UR Card= To be added }} }} Lines |Scout = It seems I was called by your beauty. |Idolizing = Are you saying that my beauty surpasses the goddess's herself? |Reg1 = My name is Orihara Hikaru! I’m the poster child for modern day Venus! |Reg2 = One day I will be the top of TakarazukaThe Takarazuka Revue (宝塚歌劇団 Takarazuka Kagekidan) is a Japanese all-female musical theater troupe based in Takarazuka, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan.! |Reg3 = Ah~ I get dizzy by my own beauty... |Reg4 = The goddess of beauty will never descend for those who belittle the beauty! |Reg5 = Tora! You're a modern day Picasso! |Reg6 = Yes, you do have some cute features Kyosuke, but you will never be as beautiful as me! |Reg7 = Akio, why are you so dark? I will shine next to you! |Reg8 = Shiki...Do you want to form a pair with me and go in Takarazuka? |Reg9 = Raku, Raku, Raku~ Listen! Today my hairstyle is perfect! |Reg10 = Aoi Kakitsubata! You're my eternal rival! |Jul1 = What did you wish on Tanabata? |Jul2 = If I were to make a wish on Tanabata, I would ask for forgiveness for my beauty, I guess? |Aug1 = This heat... isn't beautiful at all... |Aug2 = Fireworks are pretty, aren't they? I'd like to watch it together with you. |Sep1 = Me, Producer, and the Moon. Yes, all of them are beautiful! |Sep2 = As I looked at the mirror, Summer has suddenly went by. Is it also because I'm too beautiful? |Oct1 = I am still beautiful even if I change my outfits. Just like a prince, right? |Oct2 = Kyosuke! That costume is adorable, but it still can't defeat my beauty. |Nov1 = The statue of David is certainly a piece of art! Beautiful! Someday, my statue will surely be erected as well! |Nov2 = If the weather doesn't get any colder than this, I can display my beautiful ice sculptures, but... |Dec1 = The Christmas's illumination is as beautiful as I am. |Dec2 = How about I create an ice sculpture of David? |Jan1 = The whole world gave me their blessing! |Jan2 = It's a good season to make ice sculptures! I love winter! |Feb1= Since I'm too beautiful I end up receiving too much chocolate |Feb2= Give me a chocolate with the shape of Davide's statue |Download = As we wait, let's have a talk about beauty, shall we? |Story = I want to read a story where I'm on stage! |Main1 = Please select a beautiful chapter! |Main2 = I decided on a beautiful story! |Love1 = Love! Beautiful!! Come on, choose! |Love2 = Fufu. You won't read it without me right? |Shop = Here is the shop! |Purchase = Did you decide on what to buy? |Friend = You can see your friends here! |Other = When you're in trouble, you can come here to talk with me. |Start1 = Watch as my beauty glorify this stage! |Skill1A = Ah! Ha! Ha! |Skill1B = There! |Skill1C = God bless! |Clear1 = Tonight too, I've turned the ladies into my prisoners. |Affection1 = That there's a beauty other than me is... |Start2 = Hmm, the shines feel lacking if I'm not around! |Skill2A = I'm shining! |Skill2B = Haahahaha! |Skill2C = For the sake of beautiful people. |Clear2 = Such a sinful existence, Hikaru Orihara! |Affection2 = Let's have a toast for your beauty. |Start3 = AH AH, preparations are okay! |Skill3A = Romeo and Juliet are both turning pale! |Skill3B = I'll be the center! |Skill3C = My beauty is fearsome...! |Clear3 = The other members shined quite brightly too. |Affection3 = It- it can't be?! Are you the goddess VENUS? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * His favorite power stone is Yellow Opal. * He refers to himself as 'The Beautiful Me'. * He dislikes food that isnt 'beautiful'. * He says that his own beauty makes him dizzy. * His favorite animal is a swan. * He often calls out for Raku Wakaouji and he also finds his writing beautiful. * He is in third generation. * Type he likes: Someone beautiful! * His favourite flowers are lilies. * He doesn't wear clothes that don't look good on him. Notes Banner text source Category:ArS Category:Hikaru Orihara Category:Third Generation